catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ashclaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adoption Center page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfall101 (Talk) 14:48, July 9, 2010 I'm sorry, But, I asked for Arckit first. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 14:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) She is right Ashclaw I'm sorry. You could ask the leaders of the other clans to join, though. Mõŏń ۞ 15:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I roleplay the leader of DarkClan. You can join there, if you want. But plase, ARCHKIT IS MINE --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 15:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) archkit mm yah it's true Nighty got Archkit first, you can always join ThunderClan with your own cat *shrugs* just ask Night Shine bracken- 15:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) create a name and description and ask Night shine to join example (okay i know..name fail xD) thatcat somecoloured tom or she-cat(gah gender confusion owo) some coloured eyes etc. bracken- 15:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: SRRY Alright, Ashclaw, to join DarkClan, First, go here: DarkClan. Then go under the heading that says kits. then add your kit. Her's what it'll look like. Ashkit- a smoky grey tom with dark blue eyes and a darker grey striped tail. Roleplayed by Ashclaw. Do that, but replace Ashkit, with the name of your kit, and the other stuff with the description of YOUR cat. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 15:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll add him. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 15:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) DarkClan does exsist, and you need to leave Volekit's description HERE if you want to join ThunderClan. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 15:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Could u mak ash kit again I want to be in dark clan because it has little role-play so srry!!!!!!!!!!¡!--AsHcLaW 15:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) You can use pixlr , but you need to ask Nightfall To join CAP, the project where you make images. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 16:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Time goes by moons, and one moon is a week on this wiki. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 16:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure you can add Volekit! Welcome to the wiki--nightshine 18:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: CAP Of course :) I'll add you in [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) You can join WindClan, but we've already got a Beechpaw in WindClan. Would you mind picking a different name? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:14, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright :) What's his description? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:21, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I added him in :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't roleplay Rosevine, Snowstorm does. But I think Rosevine already has a mate [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) windclan mate is blackpelt lookin for a mate or somethin *shrugs* there's alwaysIceberry Re: hey Go to the character art project>>>>Discussion>>>> Leave new message. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 14:16, July 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC? you wanna go on irc ashclaw? main channel #wikia-catsoftheclans bracken- 14:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Goldenpath died. Oh god, I'm sorry, but I killed off Goldenpath, after Clarrissa said she had copyright over that name, because I kinda stole it from her :/ You can have Rainbowpelt, though. But Clarrissa said that the name Goldenpath is copyright of her wiki, 5 clans wiki. So yeah, sorry for the inconveniance. Zoe27 18:21, July 10, 2010 (UTC) copyright? you don't copyright names...[[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 18:23, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Icy's right. Names can't be copyrighted. ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 18:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) O right, let her stay dead though. I never rp'ed her anyway. Zoe27 18:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC I noticed that you asked Bracken what the IRC is, allow me to explain :) This page provides a link to a free, extremely easy, internet chat room. Just click the link, and it will take you to the page where you choose which channel you go to. In the nickname box, type "Ashclaw". In the second box, type "#wikia-catsoftheclans". Then, it'll take you to the main cats of the clans channel :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) lol :) Sure, I'm already on now with Icestorm and Dalton [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Signatures There's coding you can make. I could help you make one, if you tell me what you want :) ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 10:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Here you go: AshclawLive Curious Go to source mode, and copy the code. Then go up top and click preferences, find the signature box, paste the code in, and click the little box that says "Custom Signature" and there you go! To sign, do four of these: ~ ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 11:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Ummm Ummm.... Ashclaw, I'm sorry, but I asked for Rainbowpelt first. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 12:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi peeps i got a new siggie. thanks dalton! AshclawLive Curious 17:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: em Go to the channel ##thunderclan'scamp --nightshine 17:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's cool! =D [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 21:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi! That shouldn't happen. What did you do when you tried posting it?--nightshine 02:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) It should work fine. Try it again, and tell me what it tells you--nightshine 19:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) re:erm uh sure why notbracken- 19:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!!!! BLUE_ blocked me from editing anything!!!!!! even talk pages!!!! Just asking.. Why did you do this? http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluestar1776#get_OUT_blue Shruggytalk 17:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Your edit to Bluestar1776's Talk page No matter what she did, you do NOT do what you did to Blue a user's page. You have to rise up and be the better person, and if you do anything remotely close to that again, I will have to ban you. I wouldn't like to, but that kind of behavior is not tolerated here, and if I had seen that earlier, I would've told you earlier. So this is your one and only warning. WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 23:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *Admin mode turned off, Mouseh hates it, but it is needed.